


Vulcan Laughter

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Vulcan Laughter

**Fandom:**   Star Trek: Enterprise

**Character/Pairing:**   Trip Tucker/ T’Pol, Jonathan Archer

**Rating/Warning:**   G/K

**Words:** 241

**Fic 01 - Drabble Tree** 9\. Tell me you won't say anything to anyone about this.

**Vulcan Laughter**

 “T’Pol, are you laughing?” Trip asked from his position he couldn’t tell.

“Vulcans do not laugh.” T’Pol said but tone of her voice gave her away.

“You’re laughing. I can hear it in your voice.” Trip said. “Are you going to help me get out or not?”

“I am amused.” T’Pol looked at trip curiously. “You are much too large to fit in such a small space. How did you get in there?”

“Just remove the conduit so I can get out.” Trip was starting to lose his patience and he was getting a bit dizzy from being so closed in.

“I will have to take sensors of line. It will take me several minutes.” T’Pol said.

“Just hurry.” Trip was starting to see stars. “It’s a little tight in here.”

“Why didn’t you call one of the engineering crew to get you out?” T’Pol asked as she worked.

“Because I can trust you. That and I am not your commanding officer. **Tell me you won't say anything to anyone about this**.”  Trip fell on the floor as the conduit gave way.

T’Pol looked at him. “I will keep your secret.”

“Archer to Trip.”

“Yes, Captain?” Trip answered as he stood up

“The sensors just went down. What’s up?”

“It’s just some routine maintenance, Captain. It’s nothing to worry about. I’ll have them back on line in a minute.”

T’Pol raised an eyebrow at him.

Trip shrugged and grinned at her.

X

 


End file.
